


Чужое небо

by Лейтенант Чижик (Kristabelle)



Series: Неестественное [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, POV First Person, Urban Fantasy in Forest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%20%D0%A7%D0%B8%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%BA
Summary: Завод процветает, кони показывают отличные результаты, и всё вроде бы благополучно... или нет.
Series: Неестественное [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009374
Kudos: 1





	Чужое небо

— Журналистское расследование? — недоверчиво уточнила Ольга Сергеевна, глядя на мои корочки с красивой надписью «Пресса». — Вы из-за этого жуткого случая на Кубке Президента, да?

Я кивнула.

— Формально, по заданию редакции. На самом деле давно мечтала написать о ваших лошадях. Такие поразительные результаты! За каких-то пару лет неизвестный частный завод выходит на международную арену. Это же потрясающе. Наше коневодство встаёт с колен.

Начкон, она же старший тренер, против воли расплылась в широкой улыбке.

— Да, правда. Про нас много пишут в последнее время. Жаль, что мы с вами встретились при таких печальных обстоятельствах.

Мы неспешно шли вдоль кирпичного здания конюшни, приближаясь к воротам, ведущим во внутренний двор. По другую сторону дороги белел тент манежа, соединённого с другой конюшней крытой галереей.

«Спортивное отделение, — пояснила Ольга Сергеевна, показывая на это здание. — Здесь и дальше — два маточных, а дальше, за бочкой — карантин, он сейчас пустует».

— Жаль, — согласилась я. — Но, вы же понимаете, я всё равно должна об этом спросить, как и все.

Ольга Сергеевна грустно покачала головой.

— Мы не воспитываем лошадей-самоубийц. И генной инженерией, как написали ваши коллеги из «Ленты», не занимаемся.

— Мои коллеги просто не отличают искусственное осеменение от генной модификации, — кивнула я. — И верят в помидоры с геном рыбы. И вообще считают лошадей парнокопытными. «Трагедией обернулась скачка чистокровных рысаков на Московском Ипподроме: белый арабский скакун по кличке Барчук, финишировав первым, сбросил наездника и влетел в толпу на трибуне; от неудачного приземления иноходец погиб на месте», — процитировала я по памяти.

— Ужасная трагедия, — подтвердила начкон. — Но то, как ваши коллеги её описали, ещё ужаснее.

— Я постараюсь искупить их грех. Расскажете про Барчука?

— Он был прекрасным, удивительно уравновешенным жеребцом, — Ольга Сергеевна остановилась и посмотрела мне в глаза, словно стремясь прибавить убедительности своим словам. — Честный, отдатливый в работе, ласковый, как котёнок. В феврале ему исполнилось бы три года. Не представляю, что могло случиться.

— Я смотрела запись. Он словно взлетел на трибуну. Не думала, что араб может так прыгнуть.

— Может, не сомневайтесь, — заверила меня начкон. — У них отличные конкурные данные, просто они не конкуренты в этом виде спорта, виной всему рост. Но внуки-клепперы Балиоса показывали хорошие результаты в пони-классе.

— А дети порвали всех в пробегах, верно? — добавила я. — Белла Марэ, кажется, второй год выигрывает национальные соревнования на сто шестьдесят километров.

— Она способная девочка, — улыбнулась Ольга Сергеевна. — У них с Эльзой хороший тандем.

— До меня доходили слухи, что кого-то из ваших жеребцов уже продали в Эмираты, — подлила я масла в огонь. — У арабов, простите за тавтологию, нет своих арабов?

— Русские арабы всегда ценились за рубежом. Бельмондо в этом году уверенно финиширует во всех скачках, где участвует, а ведь ему противостоят местные лошади, которые родились в этом климате.

Я вскинула брови.

— А Беркут?

Начкон отвела взгляд.

— Он погиб, к сожалению. Не на скачках, во время тренировки. Вылетел с круга на скоростное шоссе.

Я мысленно отметила этот факт.

— Бедняга.

Ольга Сергеевна вздохнула.

— И не говорите. Нас как будто преследует злой рок — за каждую победу мы расплачиваемся страшными потерями. Может быть, это карма.

Она помедлила, задумчиво глядя в пустоту, потом добавила:

— Но в этом нет нашей вины. Все наши лошади проходят отбор по психике. Они преимущественно сангвиники, а не холерики. Ласковые и ориентированные на человека кони. Никакой злобности, никаких врождённых дефектов психики. Можете сами взглянуть на наш молодняк.

Это звучало как приглашение, и я не могла не согласиться.

— С удовольствием посмотрю. Они дома?

— Нет, сейчас все левадах. Мы стараемся, чтобы годовики свободно двигались весь световой день. Пойдёмте, придётся немного прогуляться.

Жеребята и в самом деле были ласковые и абсолютно ручные. Изящные носы с тонкими ноздрями тыкались мне в руки, шарили по карманам и обыскали с головы до ног за пару минут. Мне ещё не доводилось видеть, чтобы в заводе, пусть даже частном, встречались такие открытые для общения кони, а здесь их было десятка полтора.

— Это дети Балиоса? — уточнила я, рассматривая жеребят.

Годовики — гадкие утята в сравнении со взрослыми лошадьми, но в этих малышах уже проглядывала порода великого отца. Шеи с остриженными под ноль гривами изгибались, показывая породную линию верха с длинным затылком. Морды казались курносыми из-за выраженных ноздрей, которые жеребята раздували, смешно подражая взрослым. Короткие хвосты задорно торчали метёлками, от избытка чувств загибаясь крючком и почти ложась на ещё не до конца сформированный круп.

— Все, кроме двух гнедых, — подтвердила Ольга Сергеевна. — Остальные будут серыми, когда пролиняют. Может быть, Бенгал останется рыжим, но Борька даёт всех детей в себя. Мы его в шутку называем принтером.

Я проследила взглядом за рыжим жеребчиком, который задирал товарищей по табуну, прикусывая их за ноги.

Балиос, вывезенный, по слухам, откуда-то из медвежьего угла, в котором сложно было заподозрить присутствие скакового коневодства, никогда не был выдающимся скакашом. Даже испытания в заводе, в которых он якобы участвовал в полтора-два года, выглядели довольно подозрительно, как будто под кличкой жеребца вписали чужое время. По крайней мере, в племкнигах он не значился в приплоде за тот год, в который должен был родиться. Конечно, возможна была ошибка, ошибки вообще не редкость там, где учёт поголовья ведётся пьяным зоотехником в амбарной книге, и всё же…

Но дети серого жеребца неожиданно взлетели. В буквальном смысле — они вышли из завода и сразу начали рвать конкурентов на ровном месте. Ничто не предвещало. Средний, более чем средний маточный состав, не блестящие результаты производителя — и вдруг жеребята уходят от детей чемпионов, как от стоячих. И чем старше становились кони и длиннее дистанции, на которые они скакали, тем больше был отрыв. Как в рейтингах, так и на кругу.

Это произвело фурор в чистокровном коневодстве, а потом, конечно, начался скандал. Завод обвиняли в фальсификации документов, коней подозревали в нечистопородности. Ходили слухи о том, что Балиос — просто низкорослая чистокровка, в доказательство приводили фото. У жеребца действительно была нетипично длинная для араба спина. Проводилось несколько экспертиз, прежде чем независимые лаборатории вынесли один и тот же вердикт: подлога быть не может, жеребята — на сто процентов арабы.

Обвинения сняли, но начались несчастные случаи. В прошлом году кобыла сломала ногу за день до скачки, потом случай в Эмиратах, и вот теперь — Барчук, взлетевший на трибуну, словно у него отросли крылья.

Я невольно вспомнила жуткие кадры с камеры наблюдения. Жеребец вылетел с круга, расшугав толпу, снёс тент и словно взмыл вверх, перемахнув через парапет. Но немного не долетел и повис на перилах. Ему удалось как-то свалиться вперёд, перетащив задние ноги через ограждение, рухнуть в проход, попытаться подняться, рухнуть снова…

«Конь-самоубийца», — радовали заголовки в ленте новостей. «Летающий скакун». «Победитель скачки вышел к зрителям».

Загадка завода, где исправно рождались чемпионы с трагической судьбой, стоила тех усилий, которые я приложила, добывая удостоверение журналиста.

— А можно увидеть самого Балиоса? — спросила я, почёсывая шею особенно прилипчивого жеребёнка. — Не прошу автограф, но хотелось бы хоть потрогать легенду.

Ольга Сергеевна покачала головой.

— Его сейчас нет в заводе, к сожалению. Константин Викторович повёз его на рентген.

Я кивнула. Конечно. Проще ведь отвезти жеребца на рентген, чем привезти рентген к жеребцу, разве нет?

— Могу показать маток, — щедро предложила начкон.

Я, разумеется, согласилась.

Мы посмотрели маток, потом двухлеток, приехавших домой на отдых, потом круг и рабочие площадки, потом поднялись на второй этаж — пить чай, смотреть племкниги и болтать о лошадях.

— Редко встретишь журналиста, разбирающегося в скаковом коневодстве, — призналась Ольга Сергеевна. — С вами приятно общаться.

Я улыбнулась.

— Ну, я не специалист, но пришлось разобраться в вопросе, прежде чем ехать к вам на интервью. Не хочется повторить участь моих горе-коллег.

— Я могу вычитать статью на всякий случай, если хотите, — предложила начкон.

— Отлично, тогда я пришлю вам её, как только закончу, — заверила я.

Взгляд сам собой скользнул к окну. Во дворе кипела работа. Конюхи заводили гуляющих поодиночке лошадей на обед. Из одного здания в другое прокатилась тачка с кашей. Вторую, поменьше, конюх неторопливо повёз в сторону карантинной конюшни.

— Кто у вас стоит в изоляторе? — спросила я, не отрывая взгляда от окна.

— Никого, — моментально отозвалась начкон. — Я ведь говорила.

— Да, извините, совсем забыла. Так много всего, — я отвернулась от окна и виновато пожала плечами. — О вашем заводе книгу можно написать, а не статью. У вас есть инстаграм? Я подпишусь.

Ещё через полчаса болтовни и клятвенных заверений прислать статью Ольга Сергеевна проводила меня до ворот. Пикап у проходной приветливо мигнул габаритами, словно соскучился, дожидаясь меня на парковке.

— До свидания, — улыбнулась я, влезая за руль.

Хотя мы попрощались очень тепло, я видела в зеркало, что начкон внимательно следит за перемещением машины — до тех пор, пока пикап не скрылся за поворотом.

Ещё через поворот я врубила аварийку и съехала на обочину, надеясь, что та не осыплется под немалым весом пикапа. Почти прямая дорога, закатанная новеньким асфальтом поверх древней бетонки между полей, тянулась ещё километров десять до магистрали. Огромные поля, свои корма, большой комплекс, скаковой круг, манеж с еврогрунтом, два плаца, бочка…

Прекрасное место. Прекрасное и очень дорогое место, что в строительстве, что в обслуживании. Почему бы, располагая такими средствами, не закупить заодно маток получше? Почему бы не закупить пару производителей или не брать в аренду, зачем крыть всё поголовье год от года одним жеребцом, пусть даже дающим невероятно резвое потомство?

Почему бы, наконец, не сказать честно, кто стоит в карантинном блоке?

Я задумчиво постучала ногтем по рулю.

Что такого в лошадях из карантина? Туда переставляют больных или ставят новоприбывших, это обычная практика, зачем их прятать? Сибирская язва у них тут, что ли?

Вопросов было слишком много, а получить ответы очень хотелось.

Я открыла карту в навигаторе, сверилась с положением пикапа на ней, подключила вторую ведущую ось, врубила понижайку и бесстрашно съехала с насыпи прямо на поле. Машина ухнула вниз, потом выровнялась и, мерно урча двигателем, покатила по рыхлому грунту в сторону леса, за которым скрывался гостеприимный конезавод.

Идти по лесу пришлось довольно долго, прежде чем я упёрлась в кирпичную ограду. Камер в лесу не было — они стояли только на проходной, но два с половиной метра гладкого кирпича в них особенно не нуждались. Ещё с четверть часа я шла вдоль забора, с трудом ловя GPS. Мне нужно было оказаться позади изолятора — и наконец подходящее место нашлось.

Я спрятала телефон, застегнула пояс рюкзака и ремень, стягивающий лямки на груди. Подышала на пальцы, согревая и разминая их. Кирпичный забор мог бросить вызов и лучшим навыкам альпинизма, чем мои, но неприступным всё же не был.

Несколько минут спустя, сломав пару ногтей и сорвав один до половины, я сидела верхом на стене. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на противоположный конец изолятора, невидимый со второго этажа. Просто подарок для конокрада, если бы только кони могли перелететь кирпичный забор в два с лишним метра высотой.

Впрочем, Барчук бы, наверное, смог.

Слизнув кровь с ногтя, я спрыгнула на землю и, невольно пригибаясь, словно под обстрелом, побежала к изолятору.

Дверь была открыта, запиралась только внутренняя решётка за ней. Я не потратила много времени на вскрытие замка, чтобы проникнуть внутрь.

Из V-образных выемок в решётках ко мне со всех сторон потянулись морды. Серые арабские морды с чёрными храпами, трепетными ноздрями и мягкими бархатными губами. Такие же ласковые, как жеребята в леваде, такие же мучительно похожие между собой, они тянулись, фыркали, шумно вздыхали и наклоняли головы на бок, добиваясь внимания.

Я заглянула в первый денник. На широкой серой груди молодого коня торчал залитый серебрянкой свежий шов — такие раны остаются, когда лошадь налетает на что-то грудью и срывает кожу, как лоскут ткани. У другого красавца передние ноги походили на столбы, отёкшие запястья были содраны, словно от падения на асфальт.

Я шла дальше. Возле одного денника стоял забытый штатив от капельницы. На другом было крупно написано мелом «только сено!». Обычный изолятор в обычной конюшне. Ничего такого, что требовалось бы прятать.

Из одного денника морда не высунулась. Я заглянула внутрь, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии лошади.

Но лошадь была. У противоположной стены, глядя в высокое окно, до которого едва доставал, стоял Балиос. Заметив меня, он оглянулся.

Он был почти таким же, как на фото. Почти, потому что фото явно подвергалось обработке. С него убирали недоуздок и чумбур, меняли фон, настраивали цвета, яркость, контраст…

И убирали жуткие шрамы на боках жеребца. Старые чёрные следы на белой шкуре, где так и не выросла шерсть. Они начинались там, куда ложится крыло выездкового седла, и тянулись до холки — грубые бугристые рубцы. Холка высоко торчала, словно вокруг неё недоставало мышц. Не просто выделялась, как бывает у лошадей с ямами позади лопаток, а поднималась горбом, слишком высоким для типичной арабской лошади.

Но самым страшным было не отсутствие мышц. А то, что ниже, на рёбрах, были лишние.

Дрожащими пальцами я сдвинула щеколду и вошла в денник. Жеребец обнюхал меня и шумно выдохнул горячий воздух в подставленную ладонь. В выпуклых тёмных глазах застыла боль. Такой взгляд бывает у лошадей с ламинитом, стоящих на жёстком грунте, — как будто им хочется идти и упасть одновременно, но они не делают ни того, ни другого. Просто стоят и продолжают молча терпеть, потому что движение означает новую боль.

У Балиоса был именно такой взгляд.

Я провела пальцами по длинному рубцу за плечом и скользнула ниже, туда, где под тонкой шкурой проступали бугры мышц. Огромных, некогда невероятно мощных мышц, которые атрофировались и стали дряблыми, мягкими, как желе, но не исчезли окончательно. Мышц, крепящихся к хрящевому килю похожей на бочонок грудной клетки, которых не может быть у лошади.

Это были мышцы, поднимающие крыло — в те времена, когда у Балиоса ещё были крылья.

Я поняла, что из глаз сами собой катятся слёзы, хотя обычно я не плачу.

Страшная правда о лошадях-самоубийцах была не в примеси чистокровной верховой и не в генных модификациях. Просто они были не совсем лошадьми.

Балиос родился на свет пегасом, и только вивисекторам, изуродовавшим его, было известно, в каком возрасте крылья и часть мышц, отвечающих за движение ими, удалили. Варварски, безжалостно срезали огромную мышечную массу, удалили кости, убрали лопатки. Но не рискнули или посчитали ненужным убирать грудные мышцы, а, может быть, осознали, что их невозможно будет отделить от скелета без необратимых потерь. Невероятная в своей жестокости, очень травматичная, наверняка ужасающе болезненная операция искалечила пегаса навсегда. Но не лишила жизни.

И он жил все эти годы — страдая от боли, не понимая, что происходит, но всё же продолжая есть, пить, крыть кобыл. Он подчинялся инстинктам, как любое животное. И его дети от арабских кобыл тоже подчинялись инстинктам, пытаясь взлететь, — и падали, налетали на ограды, калечились и погибали. Не потому что были психами или самоубийцами — они просто хотели летать.

Я обняла жеребца за шею и смахнула рукавом слёзы. Балиос не сопротивлялся. Мелкий, похожий на араба в типе кохейлан, он был мне по грудь. От бархатной шкуры пахло кондиционером, чистой, недавно вымытой лошадью и свежими опилками. Жеребца не мучили, не морили голодом, за ним хорошо ухаживали, возможно, его даже любили. Просто… Просто ему отрезали крылья, чтобы выдать за лошадь.

Человек, не видевший пегаса, даже не понял бы, в чём дело, а много ли людей их встречало? Многие ли знали, что отличает пегаса от лошади? Облегчённый костяк, частота пульса, эффективность дыхания, что ещё? Объём сердца. Объём крови. Устойчивость к гипоксии. Устойчивость к перепадам давления на разных высотах…

Идеальная скаковая лошадь. Огромное сердце, быстрый метаболизм, до бесконечности возрастающий кислородный долг. Такая лошадь может сделать два броска на дистанции. Такая лошадь может опередить противника на пять корпусов под вопли восхищённой публики. И никакая экспертиза не покажет, что она нечистокровна.

Прекрасный план, основанный на том, что практически все лошадиные могут скрещиваться между собой и давать потомство. В ряде случаев — плодовитое потомство.

— Как вы могли! — раздался возмущённый голос Ольги Сергеевны.

Я оглянулась, так и не отпустив шею пегаса.

— Я увидела по камерам, — продолжала женщина. — Как вам не стыдно! Я… Мне казалось, вы приличный человек! Как вы посмели!

Я медленно вдохнула и выдохнула, успокаиваясь.

— Это как вы посмели, — произнесла я медленно, призывая на помощь всё своё самообладание. — Как вам не стыдно?

Балиос вздохнул, словно задавая тот же вопрос на своём лошадином языке.

— Немедленно уходите! — потребовала Ольга Сергеевна. — Или я позову охрану.

— Зовите кого угодно, — разрешила я. Мне было уже всё равно. — Но скажите сначала, кто это сделал? Кто придумал? Вы или ваш подельник? И где вы достали пегаса?

Женщина смотрела на меня как на помешанную.

— Зачем было отрезать ему крылья? — продолжала я. — Чтобы выдать за лошадь? Если уж так хотелось сжульничать, почему бы просто не крыть им кобыл, а в качестве предполагаемого отца показывать похожего коня?

Добродушное лицо Ольги Сергеевны вдруг утратило искренне возмущение. Черты стали жёсткими, губы сжались в нитку.

— Вы ничего не понимаете в современном коневодстве, — отчеканила она. — Такой подлог невозможен. Кровь производителя и его детей проверяется. Стоило большого труда сделать ему родословную!

Я положила ладонь на холку пегасу. Меня трясло от злости.

— Знаете, мне безразлично, что вы смошенничали, выставляя на скачки лошадей-полукровок. Пусть вас осудят другие заводчики. А вот то, что вы изуродовали живое существо ради наживы, меня бесит. Не пробовали поставить себя на его место? Что, если вам отрезать ноги?

Женщина нервно потёрла пальцами переносицу.

— Не сравнивайте. Ноги у него целы. Он может нормально бегать.

— А у вас бы остались руки, — отчеканила я. — Вы бы смогли ползать. Для пегаса ходить по земле — то же самое, что для вас ползти, как Маресьев по болоту. Хотите попробовать?

— Вы не понимаете, — повторила Ольга Сергеевна. — Ничего не понимаете. Это начало новой породы! Мы создадим лошадей, каких мир ещё не видел. За ними будущее!

— И для этого обязательно выставлять их на скачки?

— Никто не допустил бы полукровок, — произнесла она таким тоном, словно сама себя убеждала в этом. — Нас бы просто на смех подняли. Кто вообще поверит в существование пегаса? У нас не было выбора.

Я перевела дыхание.

— Оно того стоило?

Повисла пауза. Балиос толкнул меня носом под руку.

— Да, — твёрдо сказала Ольга Сергеевна. — Оно того стоило.

Я почесала пегаса у основания шеи.

— Вы ведь раньше показывали Балиоса журналистам, так? Что случилось, что вы решили спрятать его от меня?

Она нервно усмехнулась.

— Я о вас слышала. Что вы занимаетесь всякими… сверхъестественными вещами. Видела ваш сайт. В «Мустанге» выходила статья про единорога… Все сочли это первоапрельской шуткой.

— Но вы-то знали.

— Я знала, — подтвердила она. — Я подумала, что вы можете его узнать.

— Разумеется.

Я огладила пегаса на прощание и вышла из денника.

— До свидания. Теперь уже наверняка, — раскланялась я, направляясь к дверям.

— Стойте! — раздалось мне вслед. — Вы что… просто уйдёте?

Я оглянулась через плечо.

— А что вы предлагаете, разыграть здесь пламенного мстителя? Да, я просто уйду. Я узнала всё, что мне нужно.

— Вы хотите денег? — поинтересовалась Ольга Сергеевна. В голосе послышались истерические интонации человека, доведённого до отчаяния. — Пожалуйста! Я заплачу!

Я покачала головой.

— Вы не купите пегасу новые крылья. Ни за какие деньги. Никогда.

* * *

Темнело. Прохладный воздух пробирался на открытую веранду невидимыми ледяными щупальцами. Анька, проходя мимо, накинула мне на плечи куртку.

— Ну, и? — спросила она, садясь напротив. — Что теперь будет?

Я пожала плечами.

— Если ты о заводе, то, видимо, лошадей признают нечистокровными. Внезапно.

— Я о пегасе.

Я пожала плечами снова.

— А с ним, видимо, не будет ничего. Никакая сила на свете не вернёт ему крылья. И никакая сила не лишит желания летать. Он навсегда останется прикованным к земле калекой, будет смотреть в небо, в которое никогда не поднимется, и чувствовать фантомную боль — всю жизнь.

Анька задумчиво покрутила в пальцах зажигалку.

— А будет ли гуманнее его усыпить?

— Не уверена.

Мы одновременно вздохнули, думая наверняка об одном и том же. Послышалась пронзительная трель звонка.

— Какого хрена?! — рявкнула Анька в трубку. — А. Ну, пусти их.

Она вернула телефон на стол и посмотрела на меня так, словно это я только что звонила. Я вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Коневоз, — выдохнула Анька. — Стоит на въезде. Вот же твари мохноухие, другое время выбрать не могли?

Я стиснула зубы. Коневоз. Таких совпадений не бывает.

— Ага, — озвучила Анька мои мысли. — Я тоже так думаю. Избавились от улик. Странно, что просто не усыпили.

— Возможно, пожалели, — напряжённо проговорила я. — Рука не поднялась.

— Что будем делать?

Пожав плечами, я встала из-за стола.

— Принимать, выгружать, готовить денник. Какие у нас могут быть варианты?

Анька скривилась.

— Ну, завернуть обратно? Пусть сами разгребают всё, что наворотили?

Я покачала головой.

— Мы не можем рисковать пегасом. Нельзя предсказать, что придёт в голову людям на грани отчаяния. Рушится дело их жизни.

— И что, мы спрячем улику у себя и будем молчать? Хреновое какое-то правосудие.

— Нет никакого правосудия, — вздохнула я. — Есть жизнь и смерть. У нас пегас будет жив. А там… Ну, раз не удалось обменять его на наше молчание, беднягу наверняка спешно объявят павшим и похоронят с почестями, чтобы запутать след. Будут жить с продажи жеребят, он их много настрогал. И что-то мне не хочется, чтобы заявленная смерть стала реальной.

Анька поджала губы, продолжая крутить в пальцах зажигалку.

— Ладно, — выдохнула она наконец. — Убедила. — Зажигалка выплюнула высокий язычок пламени. — Но надо дать ему новое имя, вдруг это поможет.

— На твой вкус, — разрешила я, просовывая руки в рукава куртки.

Впереди маячил призрак тачки с опилками — не самое приятное видение под конец тяжёлого дня. Пальцы всё ещё болели от подъёма по стене, ранка на месте содранного ногтя кровоточила под повязкой.

— Арно, — заявила Анька, спрыгивая с крыльца.

— Как Шварценеггера?

— Как голубя.

Я пожала плечами. Голубь так голубь. Анька обладала известной страстью к странным именам для наших подопечных. Нужно было поторопиться. Где-то у ворот сейчас ждал коневоз с пегасом, смотревшим в небо — то небо, которое навеки стало для него чужим.


End file.
